


Nurse Julie Saves The Day

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex vs skateboard, Blood and Injury, Good Friend Julie Molina, M/M, Stitches, and the skateboard won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex needs stitches, and even though he's the worst patient ever, Julie gets the job done.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	Nurse Julie Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo a few weeks ago, when I was planning to do a heck of a lot of writing this month, I did this quick to practice actually finishing what I start. It never got posted, because it was more for my own benefit than anything else. But now posting so I have it up here with everything else. 
> 
> Serious warning: this mentions blood and Julie giving Alex stitches (well, one, because he is terrified and that's all he really needs). It's like, the main thing in this. Don't read if that's a problem.
> 
> Second serious warning: giving someone stitches is NOT first aid and should not be done by anyone but a trained professional. I don't even know how Julie got those supplies, but please, for the sake of fic enjoyment, pretend that's not an issue.
> 
> Not serious warning: Julie can't see Willie, which I have probably written very badly but was sooo much fun.

Julie briefly glances up from her chemistry textbook when Alex returns then does a double take. Alex is stood, in a very loose trembly sort of way, holding onto thin air like his life depends on it. But that barely registers, because Julie’s far more worried about the cut through his eyebrow, and the blood dripping down his face and onto his favourite pink hoodie.

“Willie, what the hell happened?” Luke yells across the studio, from his place at the piano.

They stand in silence, and out of nowhere Luke groans and Reggie says, “Hey, don’t worry man. That’s not your fault.”

“Uh, hello?” She waves as they all turn to look at her. “I can’t hear or see Willie - what did he say?”

“Willie was teaching Alex to skateboard, and somehow when he fell off the board it came up and hit him in the face.” Reggie walks over and wraps an arm around Alex, supporting him on his free side, while Luke poofs himself across and takes over from Willie. “Come on, dude. Let’s get you over to the couch.”

They stumble and shuffle across the room, Luke taking most of Alex’s weight as Reggie guides the three of them, and Julie gets a wet cloth from the bathroom. On the shelf under the mirror sits the first aid kit, a standard set that Julie added a few extras to once they realised the boys could now cut and bruise and generally injure themselves, and Julie takes that too. She may not have seen the cut yet but she can guess from the blood that it’s bad, and they’ll need more than a band aid for Alex’s head.

When she returns Alex is lying on the couch on his back, Luke knelt on the floor beside him and gently stroking his hair. Reggie’s gone to the place where Alex arrived and seems to be hugging and reassuring Willie, although he’s also kneeling on the floor instead of stood up. “Seriously, no one thinks this is your fault,” He says softly. “It’s an accident, and now we just want to make sure Alex is okay, that’s all.”

Alex watches Julie carefully as she walks over and joins Luke at his side, or more accurately stares at the first aid kit she’s carrying. “It’s not that bad,” He tells her, wincing loudly when she presses the cloth to the cut. “Just wash away the blood, it’ll heal on its own.”

Julie shoots him a look, because she’ll be the judge of that.

“So I guess we’ve never told you, but Alex hates needles,” Luke says quietly, his face sincere when Julie looks over. “Like, he would nearly puke if he needed a shot, and the last time he had stitches he passed out. And I’m sure it’s nothing like that,” He hastily adds, when Alex whines and clenches his hands into tight fists. “But that’s why he’s getting so stressed about it.”

With a heavy sigh, Julie pulls the cloth away to check Alex’s face. A single cut slices through his eyebrow and about an inch up his forehead, but it’s deep, just as she’d expected from the amount of blood, and splits apart every time Julie takes her hand away. “I think we do need to consider stitches, or else-”

“No no no no, please God no - anything but that.” Tears spill out from Alex’s eyes, spreading faint red trails across more of his face. “Anything, Julie, just don’t-”

“Alex, I’m serious,” Julie tells him, grabbing his hand as he tries to push her away. “You can’t see your face. You have no idea how bad this is, and I don’t know what happens if a ghost keeps bleeding, or whether it could get infected-”

Luke and Alex both freeze, Luke turning to face Willie, so Julie waits. “Willie says it’s not good,” Luke tells her, after a long pause. “Not many ghosts start bleeding or getting sick, but it’s like those power things from Caleb. Alex could stop existing completely if we don’t treat this properly.”

“But you can’t put a needle near my eye - you just can’t!” Alex insists, anguish wrecking his voice. “Julie please - please! Don’t do this to me.”

Julie bites her lip. The whole point of the online first aid course was learning how to deal with these situations, since the ghosts couldn’t exactly go to the emergency room when they needed help. But now Alex is lying in front of her, begging her not to do this, Julie has second thoughts. Can she really give Alex stitches, when he doesn’t want them and she can’t even numb the area so he doesn’t feel it? She thought she could, when this was all in her head, a worst case scenario that she would plan for but then never encounter. Now, she doesn’t know, although she can’t get Luke’s words out of her mind, which makes it impossible to give up just yet.

“Can I talk about one possible idea?” Julie asks, wiping away some of Alex’s tears as she gets the cloth back on the cut.

Alex stares up at her, his lower lip trembling, and nods once.

“If you don’t want to see anything, Luke could put his hand over your eyes. It would still hurt,” Julie adds, because Alex needs to realise that. “But you wouldn’t have to look at what I was doing, and he could hold you still, which would really help me out.”

“I could even sit on the couch and have your head in my lap,” Luke offers, stroking Alex’s floppy hair back from his face. Some of the ends are now red and matted, and Julie makes a note to get another cloth once she’s finished, so Alex can clean the rest of his face off. “And Willie could come over and hold your hands, and you can hold on as tight as you want. We’ll do anything for you, man, but please let Julie help you. Please.”

For a few seconds Alex looks between them, still terrified, before gasping softly. His eyes slide out of focus, vaguely gazing up at the roof of the studio, and Julie’s about to freak out about blood loss and Alex passing out when she realises. “Willie?” She mouths to Luke, and he nods back.

“Okay - yeah, okay.” Alex breathes out slowly, then flicks his eyes over to give Julie a weak smile. “If you could help me sit up a bit, so Luke can get in here-”

Julie agrees, and swaps the cloth to her other hand so she can get her arm under Alex’s shoulders. Luke slides into place easily, and Julie rests Alex on his legs, settling him in place before removing her arm again. “How’s that?”

“Kinda nice, having all my favourite people around me,” Alex tells her, smiling warmly as Reggie takes Luke’s place on the floor and touches his shoulder. “I really can’t see the - the needle, though,” Alex adds, the smile vanishing as Julie sorts through the medical supplies. “So please don’t-”

“Hey, look at me,” Luke says, sounding far calmer than Julie feels in the moment. “I’m gonna cover your eyes now - you won’t see what happens, I promise.”

Alex agrees so Luke puts his hand in place, adjusting it until Alex confirms he can’t see anything at all. With the other hand Luke plays with Alex’s hair, running his fingers through the soft blonde locks, and Alex quickly melts into him, moaning softly at the distraction.

By then Julie and Reggie have both pulled on gloves, and arranged everything they need on the coffee table. The process is simple enough - clean out the cut, put one stitch - or maybe two, if Alex really needs it - in to hold the skin in place, then clean again and cover with a dressing. But when Julie checks in with Reggie, he’s got his eyes tightly shut and a fierce blush in his cheeks. “Reg?”

Reggie doesn’t answer, but a look the other way reveals Luke looking just as uncomfortable, an awkward grin on his face, as Alex smiles softly, far more relaxed than before.

“You can’t hear what Willie’s offering Alex if he lies still and lets us do this,” Reggie finally says, his voice tense.

“Jules, trust me - you do not want to know what Willie is gonna do with Alex if he lets you fix him up,” Luke tells her, shaking his head. “Come on, you guys. I know Julie can’t hear this, but do Reg and I really have to suffer?”

More blood has dribbled out of the cut while they’re talking, so Julie mops some up and presses the cloth on the wound again while she answers. “If this is gonna keep Alex calm and still while I fix him up then yes, guys. You’re gonna have to just suck it up and ignore them.”

Reggie frowns and makes a slurping noise, and Julie grins. “Ready for this, Alex?” She asks, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah - well.” Alex licks his lips. “I think so?”

Putting the stitch in place is easy with Alex distracted, although he flinches when the needle goes through his skin, and whimpers when Julie cleans the area with rubbing alcohol, to make sure it doesn’t get infected. “Is that it?” Alex then asks, as Julie sticks a dressing over the wound. “Have you finished fixing me?”

“Yep, that’s all sorted. But,” Julie adds, turning and pointing to the air beside her. Shivers run up her arm as her hand passes through something cold, and she snatches it back to her chest. “Willie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s cool, you went through his shoulder,” Luke says. He adjusts his hand so Alex’s eyes get used to light, but carries on petting his hair. “What were you gonna say?”

“But no stressing out Alex yet - even in the fun ways!” Alex whines as Reggie and Luke high five and cheer, and Julie stares at them. “No, not because of you boring old women. It’s because Alex lost some blood, and I have no idea whether ghosts can go into shock. So until he’s sat up and talking and maybe eaten something too and I know he’s definitely okay, keep it PG. That means gentle little kisses and hugs and all hands stay above the waist, got it?”

All of them agree, Alex adding that Willie agrees too, so Julie goes back to the bathroom for another wet cloth. While she’s gone Luke swaps with Willie, so Julie gives Willie the cloth - and that’s the weirdest thing, passing it to thin air and letting go and the cloth slowly moves to Alex’s face, rather than dropping on him - and he gently cleans his boyfriend up. Julie watches in fascination as the cloth moves around on its own, cleaning up every streak of red, and Alex turns his head, guided by a hand Julie can’t see. Finally she realises what it must look like to Flynn, when she hugs the guys or they write Flynn messages, and she can understand why this is so strange to her.

“Uh, Julie?”

Luke rests a hand on her arm and Julie shakes her head, trying to bring herself back to reality. “Yeah, sorry - hi.”

“Reggie cleared away the trash and I’ve packed the stuff back into the first aid kit,” Luke explains, holding up the little bag. “It goes in the bathroom, right?”

Julie smiles and nods. “Yeah - on the shelf, so I know where it is. And thank you - both of you,” She adds, as Reggie comes over to join them. “I couldn’t have done that without you helping me.”

“Oh, that’s nothing,” Reggie insists, swatting at her arm. “You did all the difficult bits. And trust me, neither of us could do that to Alex, knowing how scared he is of needles.” He steps back and frowns. “You may wanna go change your shirt, though. It’s covered-”

“Julie?”

“In here!” She calls to her dad, and smiles at Alex. He’s sat up now, curled against Willie’s chest, his fingers wrapped around a necklace with a key on it.

The door creaks as it opens, then bangs shut. “We’re going out for dinner, my treat, but we gotta go soon to be back-”

Julie frowns, not sure why her dad stopped when she turned to face him. “You okay there, papi?”

“Julie, mija,” He asks slowly, gesturing to her top. “Why are you covered in blood?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Greys Anatomy but instead it's with three ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745100) by [sinkluvbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug)




End file.
